Volume 3
Special/Fore Notes ::Terms within brackets are terms that need checking do to differences between translations or the need for a second opinion/verification. ::Volume 3 lacks indicators of most chapters. ::As such, Volume 3 shall be considered a chapter as a whole, until the time that more chapters can be distinguished. Cleon seeks revenge against Lauri. Synopsis Cleon, using the power of the Dark Lord Ragnyrookmoon/Ragenirukeramun, takes in Ilran's soul and Id finds that Ilran has no pulse. Id rushes Cleon who then impedes him and casts Hell Buster. Id is thrown back despite Lamia casting Protection Shield. Lauri, realizing that the man is Cleon, whom was sealed/killed 30 years ago, sends for his staff as orders were sent for the Royal Guards. Meanwhile, Irlina tries to heal Id but Lamia , jealously, repels the spell. Cleon, again, warns Id to stay out of his way and Id's heart acts up. The Guard arrive and Cleon summons demons and commands them to kill everyone. As the General/Captain of the Guard is about to be cut down, Lauri blasts the demon apart. Lauri and Cleon exchange words. During which, Cleon words imply that Lauri murdered his friends and family. Lauri destroys yet another demon that Cleon sent at him, telling him that he seams to be misunderstanding something and that they should talk it out, for the sake of the people. Cleon laughs him off. As his power starts to increase, his body starts to change and he tells Lauri that everything that they stood for does not matter anymore. He then sends up an attack magic that falls upon the spectators. The same spell Lauri used 30 years ago, and he wont stop until all of Kelvin is destroyed. To save the people, Lamia suggests using Warp which Id commands her to do so. All that remain after the warp is Id, Cleon, and Lauri. With the safety of the citizens taken care of, Lauri decides to fight Cleon seriously. The first attack is Spear Revolution by Cleon with Lauri countering with Fire. Using Reflection, Lauri counters Cleon's next attack and follows up with of Ticker then Furies of the Heavens. The attacks break Lauri's staff because the magic used was more powerful than the staff. However, Cleon did not perish. Id gets angry at Lauri when shows no intent of trying to save Ilran, to which Cleon says that he is only showing his true colors. Cleon draws upon more demonic energy and casts Cannon. Perhaps it was do to Ilian's divine protection, but Lauri survived the attack. He even counter attacked when Cleon lifted him off the ground. Cleon's next attack blasted Lauri back and was followed up with a spell that left him pierced with earthen spears. Cleon gloats over the fact that their positions have changed from the last time they met and prepares another dark spell. Id draws Lamia. Id rushes and deflects Cleon's attack and shatters the earth spears. Cleon asks if he is a follower of Lauri's, to which Id responds no, he just doesn't like seeing people die, and that he only wants to save Ilran. With Id refusing to stop interfering if he revived Ilran, Cleon and Id start to fight. Id makes the first move, rushing forward, dodges Cleon's first attack, has his own attack parried, evades another attack and has Cannon thrown at him. Id cuts the spell in two using Knot Slash. Id attacks, kicking Cleon in the face and then strikes with the sword. With his attack having done nothing, Id tries of the Great White Dragon. The attack strikes a black wall and Lamia voices concern for Id's heart. The wall dissipates and Cleon is amazed that he had to use Defense Barrier/Absolute Protective Shield and that Id doesn't have the basic knowledge of magic. Cleon states that in his current state it would be hard to win and starts to transform completely, selling his soul, becoming Ragnyrookramoon/Ragenirukeramun and charges Id. Some ways away, Reindelph kicks Grey in the face to awaken him. Sitting up, a large explosion envelops Kelvin. Irlina then starts to run back to Id, with Grey and Reindelph following shortly after. Id is constantly pushed back. Cleon tells Id that if Id wins, he'll revive Ilran. Id tells Lamia that he has to use Greydrone's power. Characters in Order of Appearance :Id :Lamia (as a hairpin) :Lauri :Ilran :Cleon :Grey :Reindelph :Irlina :Hael :Riha Gente Swordakaru/Rhihazent Sordakar :Duke Klein :Tommy K/Tami K :Gerais :Ragnyrookramoon/Ragenirukeramun (mentioned) :Ilian Notes ;Translations used: BNC Scanlations :Notes by the team: Changed name from Rhauri to Lauri and Cleon's name was suppose to be spelled with a K. :Gordian Knot Slash; il do yang dan: one sword, two edges (literal meaning) :Flight of the Great White Dragon; bak roung chul he: white dragon come out from the sea (lit) K-Manga Category:Chapters